Terra Incognita
by Cobalt the Spix Macaw
Summary: Two mysterious birds and a even more mysterious group shake up the normal and peaceful lives of Rio de Janeiro.


**A/N: Hey everyone, wonder where I've been all this time? Writing this freaking story because it wouldn't leave my head! Don't worry because I'll alternate updating this along with The Early Days...Anyway's enjoy**

_Somewhere in the Atlantic-1:23 AM_

It was well into the night as a single tuna boat sailed across the Atlantic. Darkness had completely surrounded it save the moonlight which was shining dimly upon it from the black skies. Unbeknownst to its passengers; there were two stowaways hidden on board. The mysterious pair looked outward into the seemingly endless ocean as they were engrossed in their quiet conversation.

"…..So all that aside, where did you say this boat was headed?" A male voiced asked quietly.

"I overheard the humans saying that they were going to make a quick stop somewhere called Rio de Janeiro." A female voice replied not making eye contact.

"Rio de Janeiro?" The male repeated in a questionable manner. He closed his eyes for a moment as he repeated the word again in his mind.

"Yeah, have you ever been there before?" The female asked looking at the male this time.

"….No" The male simply replied opening his eyes again. "…But I wouldn't mind taking a look around the place."

"I feel the same way." The female said. She turned her attention towards the ocean again and smiled. "I hear the scenery there is great."

"Let's just hope it's better than the last place we traveled to." The male said with a chuckle.

The female joined in with a giggle as they both looked outwards into the distant ocean. In the far ends of the seemingly endless waters, they could see the faint lights of their destination.

_Rio de Janeiro, Central Jungle -7:30 AM_

Just as the Sun's rays began to shine upon the jungle in Rio; the fauna suddenly awakened from its dormant sleep and exploded with life and sound. The many birds sang their beautiful song as if it were their morning routine.

As the song continued; two well-known birds joined in along with their three children. These birds in particular were perhaps the rarest out of all the exotic birds in the jungle as they were considered the last of their kind. Though this fact was true for the most part; that didn't stop the family of blue macaw from enjoying themselves as they all sang along with their friends.

After their morning song was finished; Blu, along with his charming free spirited wife Jewel and their precious children Tiago, Bia, and Carla flew back into their hollow.

"Ahh, I never get tired of singing 'Real in Rio' in the morning." Blu said referring to their morning song.

Jewel came from behind him. "Yeah, it's such a great way to start the day off." Jewel agreed smiling at her mate.

Blu turned around to see his beautiful wife. The light from the sun was beaming directly into the hollow forming a silhouette around the female macaw.

Blu was almost lost in Jewel's beauty, but quickly formed an idea. "You wanna know an even better way to start off the day?" He asked walking towards her.

Jewel raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" She answered with another question.

Blu suddenly grabbed Jewel and pulled her in for a kiss. Jewel was almost caught off guard by the sudden kiss. She closed her eyes upon locking beaks with her love hawk.

The kids however; weren't so satisfied with the sight. They still weren't use to their parent's romantic moments and gagged at the site of it. After a moment, the cerulean macaws broke off.

"That is a better way to start off the day." Jewel said smiling before she turned her focus onto her children who were still gagging from their parents being intimate.

"You kids can stop with the gagging faces." She added with a small laugh. Normally Jewel didn't like it when someone made fun of her compassion towards Blu, but she didn't mind it at all when her offspring did. They were kids after all and therefore too young to comprehend that. In fact, Jewel found it both funny and cute how their kids react to their parents whenever she was intimate with Blu. It reminded her a lot about her toucan friends Rafael and Eva who had kids of their own that did the same exact thing whenever they were the same way with each other.

The kids all ceased thier gagging faces before Tiago spoke up. "Can we go and get breakfast? I'm hungry." He spoke as his sister's nodded alongside him.

" I'm pretty famished too." Blu responded hearing his belly rumble slightly from a lack of food.

" Then let's go already." Jewel said already outside of the hollow.

The kids cheered on as they took off after thier mother who led the way. They were quickly followed by thier father as he brung up the tail end making sure that the kids didn't wander off.

"Don't fly too fast kids!" Blu warned as he tailed them. "Always fly at a cautious speed. You need all the reaction time you can get if something suddenly gets right in front of you." He continued in his usual nerd like tone.

Tiago, Bia and Carla however were too busy discussing which fruit they'd be eating to even hear thier father's words.

Blu sighed before he heard a noise come up from behind him. He quickly turned his head to see a familiar friend fly alongside him. Blu could tell who it was by the unmistakable jet black feathers that it had.

"Oh, morning Rico." Blu greeted his black hawk friend. The two almost looked identical to each other, but Rico was slightly bigger and the obvious difference in feather colors.

"Morning Blu, I couldn't help but hear your little safety lesson back there." Rico joked.

Blu wasn't sure if he was being sincere or joking with him. "Uh yeah ... Just doing anything to keep my kids safe you know?"

The black hawk nodded. " Yeah... speaking of which, your family is going to the eastern part of the jungle right?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's where most of the fruit around here grows and we were going to get some from there for breakfast." Blu replied. " Why do you ask?"

Rico's smile disappeared. "Well word is that recently there's been a group of birds that's been causing trouble for others. They've been doing things from stealing food or beating up other birds at random."

Blu's eyes widened at this information. He had no idea such a group existed. "Really?! Do you have any idea why they're doing this?" Blu asked curiously.

The black hawk shrugged. "Heck if I know. They practically came out of nowhere. I just wanted to tell you so you'd be aware and keep your family safe." Rico then started to break off into his own direction. "I need to go talk to a certain someone right now so see you later. Rico saying his farewell and flew off into a different direction leaving behind a very concerned Blu.

"I need to talk to Jewel about this." Blu thought as he began catching up with his family.

_Somewhere in Rio - 8:03 AM_

It was very eerily quiet as several birds stood aligned with each other. They all remained silent as their leader stood in front of them. It was obvious it was thier leader because it was considerably larger than them.

"So did you find it?" The leader asked. The intensity of his voice was enough to make a few of them tense.

"Uhh no sir." One of the birds replied, A hint of nervousness was in its voice.

The leader grew visibly angry as he suddenly grabbed the bird by the neck.

"You idiots can't even find one simple thing in such a small jungle?" The leader said angrily to rh brid that spoke but was really talking to all of them.

"Sorry sir! We tried persuading the birds in the jungle like you asked, but they all acted like they didn't even know what we were talking about." Another bird replied.

"Gah! You just weren't trying hard enough." He said with his eyes closed. "NOW GET OUT THERE AND GET ME THAT STONE!"He screeched sending the whole line of birds back out into the jungle. "...And this time search harder." He said bitterly.

The leader then walked back to where he had originally been sitting. There he had four colorful stones, each of which glowed softly with a soft hum. The leader then grinned at his collection of stones.

"Once I acquire that last Hiruseki stone, I can finally become the rightful ruler of this world and put and end to all those stupid, greedy, rotten no good humans once and for all!" He boomed with a cackle.

_Rio, Eastern Jungle - 8:00 AM_

Two dark figures remained perched on a branch overlooking some of the fruits that were beginning to ripen for picking. A few birds that flew by them either didn't notice them or didn't care for them so they didn't have to worry about being seen.

The male sighed, tempting the female to ask what was wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just that we've practically been all over the world and we've yet to see anyone like us. It's like a feeling of loneliness you know." The male said

The female frowned for a few seconds but quickly smiled again."I guess so...but hey, at least we have each other right?"

The male smiled again. "I guess you're right."

The female proceeded to slowly get closer to the male until suddenly the male's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Oh my gosh! Look!" The male shouted looking into the distance. The female looked into the direction he was pointing in just they saw Blu, Jewel, and their kids show up.

"Wow I can't believe what I'm seeing." The female said.

"Me either." The male smiled, but this time it was a rather devious smile. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves."

The female smiled with the same expression. "Yes, lets!" She said before the two birds began flying towards the Blue Macaw family.

**To Be Continued!**

**Oh, God this story is a big mess. I just hope you guys liked it. I give a big thanks to Ricardio The Black Hawk for lending me permission to use his OC. **

**Just what is this mysterious pair and what are they going to do with Blu and Jewel's family and what of this mysterious group that has shown up all sudden. All of these questions might be answered in the next chapter of Terra Incognita!**


End file.
